


You've Got A Visitor

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, wyndolls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowhere near enough WynDolls fic on this site, wanna write some short stuff for them. I love Wynonna, the show and character, and Dolls is so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got A Visitor

     "Let's be honest, if you ever imagined one of us visiting the other in prison, it was always you going through the twenty five metal detectors and me behind the bars." Wynonna Earp's voice finally rings through Dolls' cell, after days of him definitely not waiting or listening for it. Not that his superiors didn't keep him busy; there was the paperwork, the bloodtests, the lectures.... the even more unpleasant parts.   
  
     "They made you go through all the metal detectors? So Peacemaker..."  
  
     "Stowed in the car. I'm not  _that_ much of an idiot without Captain Dolls, you know.  _Oooh,_ actually, I bet in your versions of this we're cellmates and it's really all my fault." Wynonna strode to the edge of the cell. Dolls looked like shit and this place gave her the creeps. Two guards down the hall and other than that, no one. She couldn't see any other prisoners, any other visitors. Place was jacked with security cameras, though.   
  
     "You got that right." He couldn't help but smile at her. Despite everything, she made him want to smile.   
  
     Their fingertips brushed for a moment, in the middle of the cool metal, before a guard down the hall cleared his throat with  _oomph_ , and Wynonna rolled her eyes and backed off.   
  
     "So is this uh,  _serious?"_ The jumpsuit, the bars... were stirring uncomfortable feelings up in Wynonna. The situation didn't exactly scream  _'bullshit your way out of this one.'  
  
     _For a minute Dolls tilted his head and considered what to say. Considered if she should even be here at all, as much as he wanted to see her. His bosses weren't happy, not with him, not with her, not with their operation. Not with Purgatory still in unrest and townspeople who asked questions.   
  
    "Scratch that." Wynonna broke the silence before Dolls could figure out what to say. "Shit looks like it hit the fan pretty hard. I just mean...you know. I mean, I don't even know who you actually work for. You pulled your whole Men-in-Black routine even recruiting me, and now I'm scared they're gonna like flash that pen at both of us or something and we just.. We just go back to whatever, you know."  
  
    "Purgatory's your home, Wynonna. And for now it's safe." He took his time speaking to her, meeting her eyes in a way that felt like code that she wasn't  _quite_ sure what for. Through the bars, his hand touched her elbow. The truth was, the truth wasn't that reassuring. "You're the best black badge deputy I could've had, Wynonna Earp. I need to take responsibility for my actions."   
  
     "Time's up." The guard down the hall alerted them, and Wynonna almost wished she  _had_ Peacemaker. What? For the guy's  _leg_ , or something. 


End file.
